They Burned the Bridge
by Naite-Laef
Summary: Goten learns that Goku never met his parents. So, the little boy poses the age-old question: "Why don't you just wish them back?" Well, sometimes bridges get burned, and sometimes blood isn't always thicker than water. Goku learns how lucky he is when he gets to know his second son for the first time. One-shot, fluff, after Buu.


Goku crossed his ankles, leaning back against the wide oak tree.

His youngest son, Goten, had just finished dressing from their dip in the lake. Mount Paozu was really nice this early in the summer. Despite having been dead for nearly seven years, Goku still remembered every inch of the mountains he called home.

"That was fun!" Goten exclaimed. He started to lace up his shoes, but then decided against it. He had a better idea.

Flicking the boots to the side, he crawled up to his long-lost father. Sitting in the man's lap, the 7-year-old sighed in contentment. "I haven't been swimming in so long."

"Really?" Goku quirked an eyebrow. "Hasn't Gohan ever taken you here?"

With a shrug, the little boy said, "He used to. We used to play outside all day! But he's been so busy since he started going to school in Satan City. It's been so boring, Dad."

Seeing the child's exaggerated pout, Goku laughed. "Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" he told his son. "My Grandpa Gohan used to take me here all the time when I was your age. This was his favourite spot."

The man absorbed his surroundings once more, remembering how his adoptive grandfather would carry him as a toddler throughout the mountain range. Despite his old age, Grandpa Gohan had been spry and athletic.He had done so much for Goku, and the man would be forever grateful.

"I really miss him," Goku said softly, a tender expression on his face.

"Why did your grandpa take you exploring?" Goten asked innocently. "Why didn't your mom and dad take you?"

Goku smiled, unperturbed by the question. "I didn't have a mom or dad," he said simply. "Just like I was dead when you were little, my parents died a long time ago."

Brow wrinkled, the boy asked, "But why are they still dead? Why don't you just wish them back?"

Blinking back his surprise, Goku said, "Why would I do that?"

Head cocked to the side, Goten said, "Well, why wouldn't you want to? They're your parents, right?"

Shifting his son in his lap, Goku straightened a little. He held the boy close to his chest, thinking about the answer. It was so obvious to him, yet Goten clearly didn't see it.

"Yeah, I guess they were my parents," Goku said. "But I didn't even know them. I can't miss what I didn't know. It was always Grandpa Gohan who took care of me. He found me as a baby, all alone in the woods, and he raised me. So it's him that I miss."

"But he's not your dad," Goten argued. "A grandpa is not a dad, Dad."

Chuckling at his son's unexpected seriousness, Goku shook his head. "You're right," he said. "But has Gohan ever told you about your uncle, Raditz?"

After receiving a nod, Goku said, "We had the same parents, but I would never call him my brother… He was a really bad person. So, I don't think it matters if someone is related by blood or not. I think the only thing that matters is love." He prodded his chest, right over his heart. "It's a nice feeling, Goten… it feels nice to love and be loved."

"Still," Goten insisted, leaning forwards. "I'm glad I have a dad now."

Wondering just how far he could take this topic, Goku asked, "Were you happy, growing up? Were you happy living with just your mom and Gohan, when I was dead?"

Goten frowned, not liking where this conversation was going. "I like having you around," he said. "I don't ever wanna not have you around again."

With little arms wrapping around his neck, Goku rubbed his son's back. "But you still had your mom and Gohan. You had Grandpa Ox. Even Trunks and Vegeta, and all the others that aren't technically in our family."

"I don't want the others," Goten said. He quickly backtracked, burrowing into his father's neck. "Well, I do," he admitted. "But still. I want you, too."

Ruffling the kid's hair, Goku said, "I know, little man. But the point is, I never wanted more from life. I was happy with my grandpa. And then I was happy with Bulma, and then Krillin and Master Roshi. And I made so many more friends as I grew up! I met your mom, and before I knew it, Gohan was born... you see what I'm getting at?"

Goten abruptly let go of his father, breaking the gentle hold. "But..." he said, head bowed in thought.

Grin faltering, Goku looked at his son. He hadn't known Goten for very long- a few weeks, at most- but he knew this was somewhat unusual. Goten was a lot like himself in that he was often blunt and never afraid to speak up.

"But what?" he said, voice low as to not scare his boy's words away.

Goten didn't answer right away, touching the tips of his fingers together with unease. "Well," he finally said, nervous. "You said you can't miss what you didn't know. And before the tournament, you didn't know me…"

Eyes wide, Goku knew what Goten was hinting at.

Pushing his face into the familiar black hair, Goku hugged his son. Goten allowed the embrace, clutching to his father's bare shoulders with chubby fingers.

"I didn't have a reason to care about my parents," Goku said, half-mumbling into the thick, wild locks. "I've always known who I was, and I wasn't someone who needed to be cared for. Not since I was a baby, anyways." He paused. "And that's what parents are for, right? To take care of their kids."

He felt Goten sniff, the wet nose buried somewhere between his pecs. But he didn't mind. In fact, the motion made him smile.

"And now I'm a dad," Goku continued, choosing his words very carefully. "That's who I am, Goten. Being a dad means I get to care for you and your brother, and it's the best job in the world."

The hair in his face shifted, tickling his nose. He tilted his head down further to see big, black eyes looking up at him with love.

"I didn't know you before, but I know you now," Goku said, with a small grin. "And I never wanna stop knowing you!"

A sharp giggle rang out as Goku tickled his son, and limbs flailed around in his lap.

"Even if you were a smelly dog I found in the city," Goku teased, "I'd still feed you and play with you!"

"Dad! Daddy!" the high-pitched voice shrieked.

"Or if you were a little monkey boy I found in the woods," Goku sang. "I'd want you to be my little monkey boy!"

His fast fingers died down, but the feeling in his chest only swelled.

"I'm never gonna leave again, Goten," he said, hands resting on the boy's waist. The laughter died down, and Goten tried to catch his breath.

You're never, ever gonna get rid of me that easily," Goku told him, firm and unwavering. "Got it?"

"Got it," Goten beamed, cuddling up to his father's warm chest.

Feeling his son's energy settling into a familiar pattern, Goku knew Goten would be asleep in no time. They still had a little over two hours before dinner would be ready, but Goku figured a little nap couldn't hurt. Perhaps it was the swimming that tired them out. Or maybe it was the incessant tickling, the very same thing Grandpa Gohan would do to him when he had gotten a little unruly as a child.

As steady snores met his ears, Goku reclined, his back meeting the tree behind him once more. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady pulse of the energy in his lap.

Goku hadn't ever missed his parents. He hadn't ever wondered about who they were, or what they were like. They simply… weren't a part of him. And that was okay.

Even in death, he had lacked any desire to find them in the afterlife. The Saiyans as a whole had murdered entire planets of innocent beings under Frieza. Even if his parents had been different, they were _dead_.

The bridge had been burned. So, why would he visit?

He wasn't Kakarot. He hadn't ever been Kakarot, and he never would be. He was Goku. He wasn't a son or a brother. He was a husband and a father; a friend and a best friend; a son-in-law and a grandson, even.

So, he hadn't missed Goten, per se; after all, he really hadn't known the boy. But as he drifted off into slumber, he decided that he had indeed missed out on something very special.

And he was determined to make up for lost time.


End file.
